


Good morning

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the Swan-Mills household; Emma, Regina, a teenage Henry and a happy three year old Alana their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina patted the bed next to her naturally wondering where Emma was. She had only just awoken to the light coming in through their bedroom window and the sound of birds chirping outside. It was more than strange for Emma to be awake before herself and this early - no cars or people could be heard in the streets, not even the barking of Pongo. 

Usually she would be awake before Emma and lay with her for a while before either waking her up for work or if it was the weekend waking her after having a shower or making breakfast - that was if Emma would get up. So this was very unusual indeed, especially on a Saturday morning. Though probably welcomed considering Emma's late morning sleeping was only strengthening their sons argument as to why he should be aloud to sleep until mid day. Which is as Regina identified the reason he has the energy to stay up so late on his consoles; only continuing the cycle. Late night, late morning. As far as she was concerned if he went to bed at a reasonable time he would wake up, not tired, at a reasonable time - solution. That was what she tried to enforce, in theory with Emma's support. 

Many a time however she would go up to bed believing Emma had already gone after a long day wrangling drunken dwarves or spending time with her parents only to find Emma and Henry sat on his bed in the dark clutching controllers staring at the television clicking away frantically like a pair of junkies. And though she would like to believe Emma was the only traitor in this situation she had found herself more than she'd like to admit joining in with the pair. 

After a few more minutes of savoring the tranquility she sat up in bed tiredly pushing down the white duck feather duvet in front of her that was blocking her view of the en suite. The door was open and she couldn't hear the shower running so she could only assume Emma was already downstairs. 

Lifting the covers off of her and sliding her legs over to the side so they hung off of the edge of the bed meeting the floor she heard the tumble of wooden building blocks toppling over down the hall, more specifically she heard the sound of their daughter Alana playing - actually when she came to think of it, it was a miracle she hadn't already been awoke via being bounced on by her. 

She smiled hearing the noise and stood up pushing up off the bed with a hand at either side of her body. She took a few seconds to regain her balance before traipsing over to her wardrobe. Currently wearing an over sized baby blue long sleeve button up shirt that she'd put on before falling asleep last night it like felt time to regain some of her Mayoral composure and charm, besides it was amusing to watch the way Emma still reacted to her formal wear. 

She scoured her wardrobe searching for something to wear. White blouse, red dress, coal pants, dark blue silk button up shirt, black dress - ah, purple silk button up shirt, a black blazer, black pants and black heels. Acceptable.

Grabbing a towel and a set of fresh clothes she headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower before rounding up her family.

Once dressed and daily maintenance was complete she took one last check in the mirror and chap of her lips before exiting the master bedroom in hunt of their 3 year old daughter.

She took a few steps down the hall to Alana's bedroom door. A white door, with a gold handle and a painting stuck to it encrypting in red paint 'Alana's bedroom' at the top with a drawing in the middle of her family, her two mums on the left and herself and Henry on the right then below that 'Swan Mills family' written neatly in black (she may have had some help with that bit).

Regina smiled looking in through the crack in the door. 

Never had she imagined that her life could become this. That being awake so early in the morning could be more than the burden of paper work that awaited her at the office or the demands of madmen in the enchanted forest but now, now it was the clutter and laughter of her family. Her family. 

She watched as Alana dressed in her horse onesie (because apparently she'd rather be a horse than ride one, which she was definitely putting that one down to Emma's half of the genetics) clutched building blocks outlined with a colored band containing a letter or number in her hands. She placed each block on top of the next until she had to strain to reach any further and struggled on her tiptoes to place the final block on top of the tower. 

Regina opened the door quietly, allowing herself to slip in unnoticed “Good morning sweet heart” she spoke reaching out and lifting her daughter up into the air from underneath her arms so she could place the last block on top. Alana stretched out her arm smiling contently as she placed the final block on top of her master piece “Thank you mama” she spoke happily.

“That's okay sweetie” Regina replied lowering Alana back down to the floor who once let go of ran over to her toy chest sorting through it for something seemingly in particular.

“Where's mummy?” Regina asked watching curiously as Alana retrieved a red dragon from her toy chest and flew it over to her making swoosh sounds as it glided through the air around the room “She's downstairs makin waffles” Alana smiled flying the dragon around the tower she'd built.

Regina raised her eyebrows “Is she now” of course a sugar fest.

Alana giggled “yeah mama” and Regina crouched down to her level reaching out for the dragon in her hands and fiddling with its wing “And who's this?”

Alana withdrew the plush toy almost instantly pulling it to her chest “Careful mama she'll burn you with her fire!” she instructed nodding her head knowingly and Regina chuckled stroking her daughters hair “Thank you for saving me sweet heart – you still haven't told me your dragons name?”

Alana held her dragon out in front of her “Don't you see mama?”

Regina shook her head.

“Its Auntie Malificent silly” Alana grinned and Regina laughed pulling her up into a hug before positioning her on her side “I will be sure to let Auntie Malificent know about this, now let's go and see what mess Mummy's making in my kitchen shall we apple.”

Alana buried her head into her mothers chest holding her dragon out in her free arm to fly as they walked down the hall.

Regina pushed the door to Henry's room open ever so slightly on their way past and peered in at her son who was fast asleep. She then looked back at Alana who was still amused by her dragon and tucked a few loose strands of dark brown hair behind her daughter ear “On second thoughts why don't you wake up your big brother and I will go and find mummy.”

Alana smiled mischievously and wriggled out of her mothers grip slipping down the side of her body to the floor before running into Henry's room.

Hearing the pitter patter of his sisters footsteps across his bedroom floor Henry begrudgingly peeled his eyes open, squinting at the light coming in from the landing “Alana Henry sleep now okay” he spoke tiredly watching his little sister from his angle on his side dance around his room. Alana simply ran over and flew her dragon into his face “Rawwrr!.”

Henry pulled his pillow over his head and Alana climbed up onto the bed sitting on his body “Henry?” Henry groaned “Mama's makin waffles” she spoke happily walking maleficent down his back.

Regina watched from the doorway contently and smiled to herself before continuing to make her way over to the stairs.


	2. Best waffles in storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer this chapter to my first, i hope you guys like it - thank you for reading, it means a lot :) A bit more domestic life leading up to breakfast. Hopefully you'll find it all as sweet as i am.

Regina stopped half way down the oak staircase to look over into the kitchen at Emma who was making breakfast as promised. She was in her signature white tank and blue jeans absent-mindedly stirring a mixture. Flour seeming to have made its way onto her jeans while batter splotched her tank, not that she appeared to notice or mind. It was a small blessing that there were no bear claws in sight, just waffles or the idea of waffles at least.

She smirked to herself at how many times she'd told Emma to wear an apron and how many times Emma had failed/forgotten, this being an exact example.

Emma was clumsy and sometimes the opposite of herself but that was what made them all the more perfect for each other, wasn't it? They complimented each other other in all the best of ways. They touched the parts of each other that others were shy to acknowledge - the way Emma ran from attachment in such an orphan like style and the way that Regina's temper and emotions would consume her without logic. They both had pasts and they had both been shattered - loved and lost, had their fates manipulated and entwined in such a complex manor it was inconceivable, yet here they were pushing back, turning the tables and giving each other a happy ending... and that hadn't felt possible for either of them. 

Emma reminded her that not everything had to be structured or with an ulterior motive as her Mother and Rumple had treat her entire life. Some things were simply about the moment, just making it up as they went along and so far that had fashioned their entire relationship. At the beginning there had been so much fear and worry until they just went with it and well that would bring us to present day.

Regina made her way down the remaining stairs and walked into the kitchen catching a preoccupied Emma off guard as she stirred some melted chocolate over the cooker. She came up behind Emma placing her chin on her shoulder and her hands on her waist.

“What have I told you about giving our children sugar for breakfast, Miss Swan”

Emma smiled feeling Regina's touch and hearing her voice. How she'd missed the clicking of her heels across the marble kitchen floor she would never know.

“That I should do it more often?” She offered turning in Regina's grip to face her with a smile.

For a moment it felt as though Regina could get lost in those green eyes looking back at her and she just smiled forgetting all else than the fact that she was about to sit down to breakfast with her family, her family.

“What?” Emma asked grinning back, watching Regina look at her so doughy eyed, it made a change to be the one on the receiving end of these looks. She couldn't count the number of times she'd seen Regina across a room and smiled like an idiot. She leant in to kiss her though their lips could only brush due to their smiling, 

“I can't I'm smiling too much” Regina spoke.

It felt like the cheesiest thing to say but Emma Swan the long lost daughter of her enemy, the mess of blonde hair and green eyes with a yellow bug and no baggage other than her built up walls who once embodied the end of her happiness was now her happiness and it was truly wonderful.

Emma laughed “I love you” 

“I love you too” Regina replied easily, hardly remembering the times that admitting that had felt like tearing her skin from her flesh.

Emma kissed her cheek and turned back around to stir the chocolate sauce because apparently the waffles didn't already contain enough sugar much to Regina's dismay.

Regina rested her chin back on Emma's shoulder watching the chocolate as it melted silkily.

“When did we get this Emma?”

Emma turned back around in Regina's arms to look at her, her brown eyes so clam and soft and she draped her arms around her neck. 

“I don't know but I'm glad we did” Emma spoke before kissing Regina as she had a thousand times. Their lips so familiar and gentle, brushing over and across each other tenderly before parting. They both looked at each other for a moment too long for it to be normal or innocent and though they'd never actually discussed the idea of them being true loves or soul mates they weren't sure they needed to because this felt far too right for it to be anything less.

It was no secret that they had both kissed many people but never had it felt so infinite and the feeling didn't leave no matter how many times their affections were exchanged. Always warm, sometimes hot admittedly but always loving and effortless.

Emma smiled flicking one last time between Regina's eyes before turning back around.

Regina rested her head back on Emma's shoulder.

“What monstrosity are you making them dear?”

“Hey monstrosity? This is fine dining I'll have you know Madam Mayor.”

“Mmm” Regina hummed into Emma's ear still watching the chocolate.

Just them Henry stumbled into the kitchen yawning with his little sister tugging him by his arm.

“Good morning Mum's” he greeted tiredly.

“Look at you kid up nice and early” Emma spoke playfully, knowing full well how Alana had woken him up.

“Yeah I had some help” He groaned and his blonde mother chuckled while Regina smiled moving over to one of the draws to get the cutlery to lay the table.

Now Alana had established that her big brother had safely been delivered downstairs and posed no threat of going back to sleep she let go of his hand and ran over to her blonde mother hugging her legs.

“Hey there little one” Emma spoke lightly placing her hand on her daughters dark brown hair and stroking it.

“I heard your making waffles” Henry spoke walking over to the dining table to help his brunette mother place the cutlery.

“You heard correctly, the best waffles in Storybrooke”

“That is yet to be proven” Regina added.

“Granny does make some amazing waffles Ma”

“Well Granny doesn't use my secret ingredient”

“What's that dear? Poorly measured sugar, the wrong flour?”

“Hey that only happened once and the cake was still edible even if it didn't rise... or taste exactly nice”

Regina raised an eyebrow smirking at Emma.

“Fine it was awful, but that was cake and this is waffles”

Alana tugged on her blonde mothers jeans looking up at her.

“What is it apple?” Emma smiled looking down at her.

“Can I help?” Alana asked sweetly.

Emma lifted her up placing her on her hip “I do need someone to taste the chocolate for me?”

Alana raised her hand up into the air as high as she could the same way she and the other toddlers would at nursery when volunteering to read a word or draw a letter on the white board.

“Hm who could I ask” Emma spoke pretending not to see Alana's little arm in the air and instead looked over to Henry “- Henry who do you think?”

Henry smiled knowingly “I think I know the perfect person.”

“Really? Who?” she asked with mock ignorance.

“Well she has brown eyes, dark brown hair and is wearing a horse onesie”

Emma looked back at Alana speaking with false seriousness “That sounds a lot like you, think you can handle it?”

Alana nodded enthusiastically and Emma smiled picking up a spoon and scooping up some of the chocolate, quickly blowing it to make sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to Alana who placed it in her mouth.

“Good?” Emma asked skeptically - I mean how can you melt chocolate wrong.

Alana paused for a few seconds thinking before triumphantly concluding “pefect.”

“Perfect” Regina corrected automatically from where she was standing by the dining table.

Alana concentrated furrowing her eyebrows and running it over in her head before speaking again.

“Perrr – fect!”

Emma smiled down at Alana taking the spoon back and placing it in the sink “I think we're ready then apple” and Regina walked back over into the kitchen smiling at Alana and her correct pronunciation “Well done sweet heart.”

Alana reached out her arms to her brunette mother passing from one mother to the next so Regina could bring her over to the dining table and place her in her high chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do intend to write more for this though it depends on how much spare time/if people like it how quickly i get around to doing that, again thank you for reading :)


End file.
